The Man On The Moon
by SonSanbi23
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm an orphan. I don't have a single memory of who my parents are, and I'm just pretty much a mystery in this world. But on one normal day some stranger decides to talk to me and send me a game, and my whole world changed ever since then. I'm still a mystery in this game too, only this time everybody wants to be me. The Man On The Moon
1. Power For No Reason

**Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm an orphan. I don't have a single memory of who my parents are, and I'm just pretty much a mystery in this world. But on one normal day some stranger decides to talk to me and send me a game, and my whole world changed ever since then. I'm still a mystery in this game too, only this time everybody wants to be me. The Man On The Moon.**

 **Godlike Naruto(His avatar won't be completely untouchable as he will have his weaknesses, but still awesomely strong)**

 **Harem: Yukino Kozuki, ?(Not really sure on the matter right now. I don't know all the girls of Accel World and I might do what I usually do which is take some girls from either the Narutoverse or the Bleachverse then introduce them as OCs)**

 **Bashing: None(But I think I could think of something later one)**

 **Lemons will be minimal**

 **AN/: Hi guys. I won't bother with an apology since updating after a long while has become a habit for me, but on that note I'm kind of excited for this update since I've only gotten into the first season of accell world. This anime is really good, and I wanna plan out this whole thing with how Naruto can effect the story on a large scale since he will be the main Character here.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I like Haruyuki, a lot actually. I see so much of myself in the chubby guy(Not because I'm chubby myself), but I kinda want to try out throwing a gigantic wrench(being Naruto) into the whole thing as well.**

 **All things aside I hope you guys enjoy this short prologue, and review if you want more. No point in making a story when no one is reading it.**

* * *

In one of the rooms of a 4 story home, sleeping soundly and comfortably as he snorted loudly without a care in the world is one blond haired and ocean-blue-eyed boy with three visible whisker marks on each side of his face looking to be around the age of 12 to 13 by his height dressed in a white shirt with a pair of white fox-patterned underwear resting above the covers of his bed.

The alarm of his neurolinker went off making the boy growl in his mid sleep before he sat up rubbing his eyes together. Before he could get a chance to stand up and yawn properly, he raised his left hand to block an incoming right leg strike from a little red-haired and red-eyed girl who appears to be an inch shorter then him wearing some red pajamas and red bunny slippers.

"Good morning...Niko-chan...You okay? You normally try to hit me multiple times instead of once. You loose a game or something this morning?" said Naruto. The red-haired little girl known as Yukino Kozuki glared furious daggers at a stoic Naruto...which changed to a tired sigh as she replied "Fuuuck! I lost another 10 bucks again! Geez, Naru-kun! Is there anything that can catch you off guard?! Ever since we started this fucking bet, I've been loosing so much of my savings to this bullshit! Just let me hit you this once for crying out loud(Anime tears with a pout) Onii-sama is taking all of my lunch money!".

"Lunch money I give you which you so happen to not earn but get from me.(Sniffs foot) I hope your using your own soap, Yukino-chan-

"(Gasps and blushes) GIVE MY FOOT BACK YOU FUCKING PERVET!...(Looks away)...and I lost my soap somewhere, so I kinda borrowed yours these past couple of days- OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!".

Naruto pinched the small toe of Yukino's right foot then released his grip on it while standing up and putting on his neurolinker logging into the global net as he replied to her statement "That's for calling your older brother a pervert when you actually share a bed with him and he buys you all those cute little girly panties you like to fit on for me. By the way, what's for breakfast?".

Yukino, who quickly massaged her baby toe while muttering or growling to herself, responded to Naruto while walking with him to the kitchen of the house "Just some eggs and bacon. I already made your bento so don't bother trying to take my snacks and soda to school again. Speaking of school, you're not planning on going there early again, are you? It's still five in the fucking morning! You once arrived there in 4-fucking-am. Don't let me remind you what happened after that!".

"Everyone at my school thought my home must have burnt down, or a my 'parents' threw me out the house with nothing but my uniform and school bag since my cloths weren't pressed properly thanks to a certain cute onee-chan of mines(winks at Yuniko) and I forgot to wear my shoes that day, I know...Hmm smells great. What did you put in these eggs?" said Naruto as he sat down at the table of the kitchen and ate the breakfast. Yukino smirked at the Naruto's last statement as she said "Pshhh..I can make this in my sleep, and a chef never reveals her secret!...unless if you were to~ give the chef a little something to share with them _(points index fingers together and looks down with a blush...Only to huff in_ _disappointment_ _of Naruto giving her a deadpan)_. You should try out this new receipt for cookies I just made. I'm planning on asking Mihaya if I can put it on the menu".

There was silence in the room as Naruto ate his breakfast quietly with Yukino watching some tv in the living room and texting someone through her Neurolinker, but the silence ended when Naruto finished his food, put the plate in the sink and went to the bathroom to take a bath and got ready for school. Once he was done putting on his school uniform and school bag, he walked up to Yukino and ruffled her hair playfully while saying...

"I'm off to school. Tell everyone at the cake shop I said Hi. And would you please stop hiding my cigs, Yukino-chan? It's annoying every time I have to turn my room upside down to look for them. You know I can't live without those things. Just like how I can't live without you being happy(smiles)".

" _(Glares...blushes at Naruto's last comment)_ Y-yeah well I'll stop hiding them the day you finally give me all my money back, you fucking asshole...(frowns) I know I say this every morning but...thank you...for everything Onii-sama. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably-

"Ugh! Give it rest already! Here's a hundred bucks and stop guilt tripping me with that! It's getting old _**really**_ fast!" said Naruto as he eye-rolled at Yukino who grinned at Naruto while saying "Works every time. Oh- and I hope today becomes an interesting day for you!"

"So do I! School Sucks ass!" was what Naruto said as he left his house and headed for school.

On his way there, he reached into the pocket of his trousers to take out a box of cigarettes and took one out as he placed in his mouth, lit it with a lighter, then took a pull as he exhaled while thinking to himself...

 _'(Sigh) Man. I've been doing this for the past seven years of my life. Not once has anything ever surprised me, and nothing seems to change for me too._

 _Not to forget my fucking lost memories that never stop bugging me all the time. My past is nothing but a blur since all I can remember is waking up in the hospital with all the doctors and nurses crying a river and looking like the world has just ended or something. To top it all off, I'm somehow good at everything I do._

 _My grades are high competing with the Vice-president of the school, I've won medals and trophies in just any sport I could try, and I'm a pretty awesome fighter. I don't understand all the things I know, but I just know it all. It's as if I was either a really good kid raised in a some High society family that gives birth to lucky, smart and gifted kids...or I probably got all my talents from some God up there._

 _Life is nothing but shit to me. I tried killing myself so many times I actually got tired after the 5th time being stopped by someone or something...(Sigh) Atleast I have friends since that's what keeps me going now...speaking of friends, where is that little guy? I normally see him walking with his two friends on his way here'._

Stopping at the entrance of Umesato Junior High school, Naruto looked around searching for someone, and found who he was looking for being a short, chubby and nervous looking boy named Haruyuki Arita. With a mischievous grin, Naruto easily sneaked up on the chubby kid, then whispered in his ear...

"I'm gonna eat you-

"AAAAAh! Dammit Naruto, I wish you would stop doing that!" said Haruyuki with Naruto chuckling as he replied "Neverrrrrr~ Scaring you is the only thing that actually gets your blood pumping in the real world...That and actually chasing you down the hallways when your little cat-obsessed friend Chiyu has made you some awesome lunch. Anyways, how you doing, Haru?".

With a fake smile, Haruyuki quickly answered "F-fine. E-everything's fine, thanks for asking. How's everything on your side, Naruto?".

"Eh, To be honest I'm hoping I can lower my grades a bit so the fucking school council can leave me alone with constantly offering me a position there! If that's not it then I'm getting tired of all the praises I keep getting from the teachers. Do you know how many dinner invitations I had to turn down flatly and rudely with a 'Fuck Off. I don't do Pedo-filth' remark?" said Naruto.

"Yeah I do, everyone in the school knows your problem with all the teachers, Naruto. Because of that, most of the teachers resent you a lot and they call you a rude and uncaring student without no manners or respect for adults.

You almost got caught smoking by one of them too. You always seem to be on the bad side of any adult around you" was what Haruyuki said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders while replying "When you have gone through the stuff I went through as a kid, being hated by some old ass bitch gets old fast, Haru.

Trust me when I say being an adult sucks the life out of you, and you can't help but try and make another person's life suck since yours does. That's how these fucking turtles think alike. When was the last time you saw a happy teacher teaching a class with a bring smile on her face and giving everyone candy?".

"Sheeesh! I kinda get why they don't like you with that attitude. But I can't say your wrong. If there is such a teacher in Junior High, that person would have to be an enormous Pedophile by now". Naruto snorted at Haruyuki's statement as he answered back "Yeah well this attitude gets me the attention of the ladies, and there's no fagot that can't touch me because of this attitude...speaking of fagots, is that fagot Araya bothering you again, Haru? If he is just say the word and I'll-

"N-no, his not bothering me I swear! Really he isn't!" was what Haruyuki said while sweating nervously with a fake smile Naruto could easily see through, but just kept quiet as he said "Okay. Look I gotta go to class, I'll see you during recess, Haru. And if you see a girl who goes by the name Megumi, tell her to suck my cock".

"Huh...O~kay" said Haruyuki as he looked at Naruto awkwardly because of his last statement, but frowned as he looked down depressingly to the ground and walked slowly to class.

 _ **Timeskip: A Few Hours later**_

It's now recess, and here we find Naruto sitting at the school lounge for top students reading a book on his own with his bento being on the table eating it slowly as he reads...

" _Okay...so I've done all the homework I was giv_ _en_ _, that means I've still got some time to go_...Open Direct Link!". As soon as Naruto said this, he soon found himself in a virtual world with his outfit changing to some orange slippers and black shorts with a white vest and a red magmanta necklace around his neck with his neck having tattoos of upside-down commas all around it with both of his arms having tattoo sleeves of their own. He looked around and saw Haruyuki appearing as well in the form of a little pig, but before he could call him he immediately went down to his dorm/treehouse(Not sure what to call it) Just after he walked up some stairs to see a certain female avatar only to trip and fall down the steps.

"(Sigh) I get where his coming from with what's happening to him. Even though I can't stand seeing him go through that shit, but I wouldn't get involved if he didn't want me to.

Although, I can tell this is eating him up from the inside. All he ever does is play that game to escape reality. That does work for a while but then again, reality never goes away...(Frowns)...Haru". Naruto frowned as he thought about Haruyuki's situation, but he decided to let it be as he took a short walk while taking out a smoking pipe and smoking.

Once he reached his intended destination which happens to be a bench over-looking some trees and other animal avatars, he sat down and looked up to the sky quietly thinking to himself as he continued to smoke his smoke pipe.

Unfortunately for him, his moment of peace was interrupted by a feminine voice that spoke besides him...

"It seems that even in this place your smoking habit still follows you, Naruto-kun. I Can't say I'm surprised, though". Naruto turned his head to see a young girl with gorgeous black hair and Aurburn eyes appearing to be taller then him looking to be fifteen or sixteen years old wearing a black and red outfit fitted with butterfly wings.

"Oh I'm fine thanks and how are you, Kuro-chan?" said Naruto sarcastically getting a giggle from Kuroyukihime as she spoke again "My apologies for not greeting you, Naruto-kun, but you normally don't seem to care much for them".

"Yeah I don't, but if you plan on sneaking up on me then the first thing you need to do is stop tip-toeing around like a goddamn princess. You know I'm not a fan of that royalty bullshit".

"Well not all of us can be extremely gifted and rebellious teenagers with some kind of vendetta against society like you, Naruto-kun. Some of us value self-discipline and respect" said Kuroyukihime only for Naruto to respond "Oh~ Look who's talking miss 'I don't want anyone to know my real name and my true Identity'. You've always got something hide, and you somehow think I do too".

With an eye-twitch, Kuroyukihime's smile nearly cracked as she said "W-well no one has ever beaten me in video games before, so I truly do believe that you do have secrets of your own. I'm not certain about the rest of the world or Japan for that matter, but I have never met anyone who is as mysterious as you are, Naruto-kun".

"Heh. What can I say? Oh yeah, I'm not so sure myself. All I can remember is my life after 7 years of being born. That and my name of course".

Even though Kuroyukihime didn't show it, she became saddened at hearing Naruto's reply seeing the distant look he had on his face with the lost look in eyes, and spoke again as she said...

"Look...Naruto-kun, I know everything is going well for you with the Job you have working at the company that makes neurolinkers and you still have the fortune left behind by your parents, but don't you think you need to be more open and social?".

"Is this coming from you, or from the student Council, Kuro-chan?" asked Naruto getting a small glare from Kuroyukihime who answered back "I'm seriously concerned about your well being, Naruto-kun...and yes the Student Council has asked me to talk to you again- but I'll let them know your fine and you have declined...Naruto-kun...I just(Looks away)...I just don't want to see you in that state **ever** again".

Naruto turned to look at Kuroyukihime with a sad smile, then chuckled as he said "I promised you I wouldn't be 'Emo-Naruto' again, didn't I? That was a year ago, get over it. All I really need is a good hobby to use my spare time on is all...actually I think I know someone else who does too- By the way, did you see a small little pig avatar around here?".

"Yes I did. I saw him looking at me today just now. What about him?".

Sending an email with an attachment to Kuroyukihime, Naruto quickly replied "Take a look at this and tell me if this doesn't prove how good the kid is at video games. I've made some pretty good high scores in most games, but none like that...well mainly because I don't aim that high anymore, but you get what I'm saying".

Kuroyukihime looked at the attachment Naruto sent to her with wide-eyes for a moment, then remained silent for another moment before she spoke again...

"This young man's name is Haruyuki Arita. His a first year student, am I correct?".

"Yep. I met the kid when he first arrived this year. His an okay guy, but he lacks confidence and he hates being the center of attention". After a few more minutes of staring at the attachment, Kuroyukihime finally stood up from the bench as she closed the email and turned to Naruto saying "Please meet me at the School Lounge on the day after tomorrow, Naruto-kun. There's something I need to talk to you about".

"O-kay. Sure" was what Naruto said as he watched Kuroyukihime walk away while being neck-deep in her own thoughts.

"I wonder what's got her so spooked...".

Naruto looked ahead of him to see a female squirrel wearing glasses looking at him directly without even hiding behind something and said "...And how my I help you, my little chipmunk. You need some nuts? I don't have some but I think I can give you an apple if that's alright. The only nuts I have are-...well...".

The little squirrel avatar blushed at Naruto gazing upon her, and said nothing as she immediately ran away from him with Naruto sweat-dropping at the dust she left behind.

"There goes another girl running away from me as soon as I open my mouth to talk.(Snorts) Women...Time to go back".

As soon as Naruto said that, his world soon changed back to him sitting in the school lounge wearing his uniform with his school bag by his feet. Just as he was about to stand up and go for a walk around the school, Naruto gained a look of confusion seeing the screen of his Neurolinker be distorted for a second then a message appeared on his screen asking if he would like to accept a request of wireless cable-linking.

 _'Hm...Well this is strange. I haven't updated my Neurolinker, and I would've known if the company has made this feature for all Neurolinkers...well...This might be some sort of hacker, or some cute nerd chick with crazy hacker skills trying to talk to me...or maybe another asshole who's trying to kill me by destroying my Neurolinker...Meh! I can't really think of a reason to say no to this anyway. I live dangerously'._

Accepting the request, Naruto sat back down on his chair awaiting to hear a voice in his head, and soon enough he heard one being the voice of a male **(** **AN/:** **Think of the voice of Aizen Sousuke)**.

" _ **Hello there. I'm a speaking to Naruto Uzumaki?"**_.

Remaining silent for a moment, Naruto replied to the voice _"Yeah. Who am I talking to?"._

" _ **My deepest apologies, Naruto-san, but for now I can't exactly tell you my name. However, I will tell you that I am one of the major shareholders of the company you work for and I am the developer and creator of a game that came out 7 years ago called Brain Burst".**_

Keeping silent again for a few seconds, Naruto soon replied to the voice _"_ _Brain_ _Burst? I've never heard of that game before. Is it a VMMO game or something?"._

" _ **Yes it is, Naruto-san. Brain Burst, in a simple and short description is a fighting game and a survival game as well...**_

 **After one Long explanation...**

" _ **...And that's everything you need to know about Brain Burst, along with the Accelerated World"**_ was what the voice said with Naruto just sitting there in complete shock and awe as he remained silent for a whole minute, then answered back to the voice...

" _Goddamn!...That is one heck of a game you made. And the ability that comes with it...I mean I've heard of that feature somewhere back at work but I didn't take it seriously since it's just too good to be true. Does the company even know about this?"._

" _ **Yes they do. If they didn't I don't think Brain Burst or the Accelerated World would be real now would it, Naruto-san? People who have fat pockets like to make them even bigger, and they will be willing to make money in anyway no matter how illegal that way may be".**_

" _Heh_ _ehe_ _._ _Well_ _a_ _in't that the truth"_ said Naruto as he continued _"Okay. But one question, why tell me all of this? I mean from the looks of things it seems as if the peace treaty those six kings_ _of pure colour_ _have made keeps the game going and functioning fully"._

" _ **I am telling you this because the none aggression treaty they made is my problem. Naruto-san. I...cannot even begin to explain how disappointed I am at what those 6 level nine players have done to the entire game all because of their fear of reaching level ten. What's worse is that they have spread a rumor that should someone reach level 10 the entire game will end for all Burst linkers and the Accelerated World will be no more along with the memories anyone will have of it!".**_

" _..._ _Is the rumor even true?"_ asked Naruto, with the voice replying back to him _**"W-well...Not really. I wouldn't say the rumor is all the way true- Uhm, putting that aside. The game isn't how it is anymore ever since that treaty was made along with Black Lotus being made the Greatest Trator of the Accelerated World.**_

 _ **All of the Burst linker**_ _ **s**_ _ **have gone about obeying the rules of the Treaty, and the fighting stops at level Seven or eight once they join a legion".**_

Naruto kept quiet for a moment, then stood up as he left the school lounge pocketing his book and packing away his bento into his school bag walking slowly through the hallways of the school...

" _I see now. But what does this have to do with me if can ask? Yeah sure I've never lost a single game in my entire life along with all my high scores never being broken in some games,_

 _I have super high grades, and I have an outstanding Trophy case filled with Trophies and meddles to prove I'm good at any sports you put me in and I've got a black belt in Marshall Arts, and I do some Mixed Marshall Arts, but I can't be the only kid in Japan who has impressed you so much you had to use an unknown Neurolink feature to contact him or her"._

The voice on the other side remained silent for a moment, then chuckled as it spoke...

" _ **Naruto-san, all that you have just said is partially one of the three reasons why I am speaking to you. The second one is because...(Sigh) Along time ago, I met your parents, and they were my best friends. Before they passed on that faithful day you don't remember, I made a promise to your Father that I would look after you, make sure that you never got hungry, you never got lonely, and you would fulfill all the wishes he and your mother had for you in life. I...know what I am saying must sound ridiculous, but hear me out, Naruto...everything that has happened to you since that day, it was all me.**_

 _ **The huge fortune your parents left behind, that was me. The nice house you live in, that was me. Getting a job, that was me. And all those times when you wanted to-...put an end to your suffering of not knowing who you are, where you come from or what you went through since then...that was me who sent your closest friends those messages and alerts saving you".**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _..._ _Hm...well..."_ was what Naruto said as he froze hearing what the voice said to him, and his expression became unreadable causing the people around to look at him with odd looks wondering what is happening to Naruto to just freeze up in in the middle of his walking like this.

After a few minutes of being silent, Naruto sighed as he said to the voice...

" _...You mind me asking why you never came to me and, well...took me in or adopt me?"._

" _ **I...can't tell you right now. I'm-...I'm very sorry, Naruto. But I promise you that all will be explained some day when everything is clear. Please bare with me, Naruto. I'm 100% okay with you hating me for this, but please...Your parents have done nothing wrong by you Naruto. Just know that what happened was not their fault and they did everything they could to protect you".**_

" _...Yeah...(Sigh) Well I can't say I didn't see this coming completely...Whoever you are...I'm grateful for what you did for me, really I am. If was still a kid, I would've been shit pissed about hearing this. But yeah, thanks man...but I'm still gonna kick your ass if I ever see you up close"._

" _ **(Chuckles) I won't disagree with that since I do deserve**_ _ **it**_ _ **. Now, back on**_ _ **the**_ _ **topic**_ _ **at hand**_ _ **, the third reason is because you were the first person who has ever tested the game**_ _ **befor**_ _ **e**_ _ **it's official release**_ _ **, Naruto-san, and because of that, your**_ _ **Brain**_ _ **Burst Avatar is the only Avatar that isn't affected by how the game has changed ever since then**_ _ **through constant updating**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Your Avatar has been**_ _ **placed**_ _ **in a**_ _ **sleep mode**_ _ **since-...since you lost your memories, but I did mak**_ _ **e**_ _ **some modifications after the peace treaty**_ _ **was**_ _ **made by the six kings of pure**_ _ **color**_ _ **became a problem for the game. You are the only person I can ask for help since the Avatar**_ _ **does**_ _ **belongs you-**_

" _That and I kinda think you over heard me saying I just need a hobby to use my free time with"_ said Naruto with a deadpan getting a nervous chuckle from the voice on the other side that replied _ **"You definitely caught me there, Naruto-san. So what do you say? Do wanna play my game? It will be a good hobby for you, and you will get to socialize properly without the complications you don't like in reality".**_

" _Hmm...By the way you have described Brain Burst and the Accelerated World, I kinda get the idea everyone has taken this game so seriously that the fun must have been taken out of it. And besides, what am I supposed to do if I play the game?"._

" _ **Ah yes. You are half right on the main point of the game slowly dying, Naruto-san.**_

 _ **But with you being apart of it, things will certainly be interesting again, for you see, You're avatar will activate a new Level I call 'Level Eleven'.**_

 _ **This level is only given to one player who governs and judges burst Link as well as enforce any rule the game has. That, and there are other bonuses that come with being Level Eleven being that your Burst points are a million, and the only way for someone to get to your level is by 1, challenging you in an unlimited Burst senario with the challenge being 2, something you buy with a hundred and Fifty points. Last but not least you need to be at Level 9 to make the challenge".**_

" _Woah...I can see what kind of commotion this would cause in the Accelerated World...a being with vast unlimited Burst points, super real life experience in both virtual and real life combat, and a possible shit-load of abilities that would make other fighting and adventure games look like 2D Nintendo games. Dude...that's like making a level that has the ability to cheat the game, and how to become Level Eleven sounds like that Afro Samurai anime I know"._

" _ **Yes it does sound like that. I got the idea from that anime of course.**_

 _ **Even though Level Eleven does seem a little unfair to the other players beneath you, you do have a number of limitations with one of them being solely independent and never judging the game by those you despise and those who are close to you. Say for example someone you know is one of the pure Colour Kings, and he or she Violates the rule of becoming a Level Ten player being you have to have Five wins and get them individually. This King decides to pull a massive ambush on all the other kings and kills them all at once making five wins plus six".**_

" _Oh~ I get it now"_ said Naruto _"When I judge the outcome of a crime being made in the game. I judge only by the crime the person has made and not by who they are to me. But what happens if I do happen to ignore a crime committed by a friend of mine though?"._

" _ **That's simple, Naruto-san. You are expelled from your level and brought down to Level one with only 20 points and all of your abilities except for one will leave your system. A befitting punishment for the abuse of power if you ask me".**_

" _(Eye-widens)...Fuck that's harsh. But completely understandable. I guess there is a rule about not causing havoc in the Accelerated World? And I can't have my own little helpers or comrades?"._

" _ **Yes there is. Nobody will now of your level, up until you deem it fit to make it known to the others. Your player level will read Level 1 until then. I'll send you a document with the list of rules you must abide by should you accept my invitation to the game and taking Level 11.**_

 _ **The question you made about having 'Helpers' is still something I am working since I don't want to make it seem like you have a legion of your own, but then again, there's nothing wrong with you having one so long as you don't start some kind of 'Nazi world domination' plan with them all...So then, do you accept, Naruto-san?".**_

" _...(Smirks) Well...I don't see a reason why I should say no to your offer. So Yeah, I guess I'll take it"._

The voice on the other side remained silent for a while, than it replied to Naruto as soon as the sound for school recess being over was made...

" _ **Good. Now Before you leave school, make sure to reboot your Neurolinker then log off the Global Network. On the day after tomorrow I want you to log in the morning before you leave your house, Naruto-san. We'll talk again soon".**_ Before Naruto could speak, the wireless cable link was ended with the voice leaving Naruto's Head. Naruto looked around for a few seconds before he continued his walk to his next class while thinking to himself...

 _'Man...What a day this has been...(Sigh) Again...this all seems to good too be true, but that guy sounded legit on everything he said...I really wonder who he is and if I have seen him before. If there will even be a next time that is, I better record his voi-_

Before Naruto could finish what he was thinking, he mistakenly bumps into a boy named Seji Noumi and said "Oh, sorry there, Didn't see you...coming...(frowns)".

As soon as Naruto saw who he bumped into with the boy in front of him doing the same, the two glared at each other furiously and said nothing to other as they both stared down on another for a whole minute before they both walked away from each other knocking shoulders as they did so.

 _'Now I know how he was defeating all those other kids in the Kendo Club...that little prick. Oh well(smirks). As soon as_ _I_ _get the ball rolling, I'm gonna make sure he looses all of his points If I ever find him_ _committing a crime_ _. Now then, back to old boring reality...(_ _tired sigh_ _)'_.

 _ **Two Days Later: Morning Time**_

 **Uzumaki Residence**

 _'Okay so Rebooted my Neurolinker yesterday in class which took a whole two hours. I installed the game which didn't take much time than I quickly tested out the Accelerated World feature which is pretty sweet proving everything that guy said was real, then I logged off the global Network yesterday before leaving school._

 _I've read all the instructions and rules, and they seem pretty fare, now I'm just waiting for my answer about if I can have my little squad of people to help me enforce the rules of the game when I can't._

 _I haven't checked the website of the game yet, but after winning my first fight I should do some thorough researching on the legions and everything else. Alright, here goes nothing!'._

Sitting at the living room of his house is Naruto dressed in his school uniform drinking some tea with french toast and sitting on his lap sharing his toast but drinking her own tea is one Yukino Kozuki wearing nothing but one of Naruto's black wolf T-shirts and a pair of red panties.

On the screen of Naruto's Neurolinker, the option to log onto the Global Network appeared, and he accepted. As soon as he did that, Yukino, with a look of confusion got some kind of message and opened it. As soon as she did-

She suddenly eye-widened and spat out all the tea in her mouth surprising Naruto who said to her "Uhm...Yukino-chan...are you okay? You like you just found out you won the lotto or something-

"Uh-Yeah! I'm Okay. The tea went down the wrong hole- I'll talk to you later!" was what Yukino said as she quickly got off Naruto's lap and ran into the bathroom cussing nonstop.

"O~kay...Guess I'll be leaving then".

Naruto took his school back and lunch and left his house, but not before stopping just as he was about to take the first step onto the street...

 _'According_ _to_ _the_ _i_ _nstructions, every new player is instantly challenged by some player, but with my circumstance_ _s_ _being that my player level is_ _unknown_ _, there is_ _a_ _slight chance no-one will want to challenge me to a fight. Even if that is to happen that doesn't mean I can't pick one later on today in order to make my_ _debut_ _'_ was what Naruto thought to himself before he took the first step onto the street, and the world froze around him seeing the familiar blue of the Accel world.

As soon as that happened, the world soon changed with everything around Naruto turning into ruins, and a Brain Burst banner appeared saying **'Her** **e** **comes a New Challenger'** with a timer appearing and his health and killer move gauge appearing as well.

Naruto looked at his hands to see nothing has changed about him, then quickly looked into a puddle to see the only thing different about him was his height being 5.9ft instead of his normal short height and his outfit _(Think of The Outfit of Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Rikudo Sennin with the only change being different is his shoes being black Timberland boots_ _and on his hands is a pair of fingerless gold-plated_ _black_ _gloves_ _)_ , the red magmanta necklace and tattoos of his Direct Link avatar still being there when he rolled up the sleeves of his cloak.

His eyes have changed to crystal white irises with slits for pupils. He has ten tails waving behind him with his whisker marks being more defined along with his fangs being longer and he appears to be wearing some sort of Hoodie underneath the haori completely hiding his face but only his eyes could be seen.

Thinking of something, Naruto quickly searched for something in the pockets of the cloak underneath the haori his wearing, and found a packet of Cigarettes with the Burst Link Logo on them causing the sage-looking Blond to smirk while saying "That Bastard knows about my smoking as well-...Someone is looking at me".

Naruto looked up to see a crowd of other Burst linkers looking at him with different looks going from shock, awe and fear as some of them whispered...

"He looks so...so human-like. Is that really how he looks like here?".

"Who is he?".

"I can't say I've seen anyone who looks like him. As far as the Accelerated World goes he is a player if his health and Special move Guage showing up proves anything. What is that guy and who is he?".

"His name is The Man On The Moon you dummy!...and he is the cutest guy I have seen! Look at those tails and those eyes! He looks so mysterious and handsome even though I can't see his face...At least I think he is(Looks up into the sky with a thought bubble appearing on how Naruto looks like underneath the hoodie)".

Naruto raised his eyebrow at what he could hear from the crowd, and was about to speak if it wasn't for his senses telling him to shift his head slight as a Bazooka Missile went passed him only to hit the ground and-

 **BOOM!**

An explosion erupted with smoke covering the Area Naruto was standing on.

The crowd went silent for a minute with everyone eye-widening at the sudden strike Naruto was hit with...Then the laughter quickly erupted in the crowd with someone saying...

"Most short lived player EVER. He must have some kind of illegal mod or something for the design of his avatar. And he must have some serious bad luck to just fight a level 6 player for his very first battle!".

From one of the buildings not far from where the Bazooka's missile hit, A tall and super buff orange colored knight carrying a Bazooka with multiple swords being strapped on his back looked down at the damage he just caused and cackled darkly as he said "HA! THAT WAS NOTHING BUT SOME NEWBIE WITH A MOD TAKING HIS CHANCES! Good thing I quickly ended him before he- WHAT?!".

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen still standing unharmed with his clothes being as clean as a nurse even though he was standing in the middle of a fresh crater with dirt everywhere around him, then he looked up to the crowd and said...

"All you sitting up there watching this fight. I want you to spread the word about me. Whether you are apart of some legion, an independent player or you're just some regular spectator, tell everyone in the Accelerated World that NOBODY!...can touch me!...The Man On The Moon, or better yet...THE MOON GOD!".

Naruto turned to look at the building where his attacker was standing on. Then vanished from plain sight making the crowd and the orange bazooka-armed knight gasp in shock.

Naruto silently re-appeared in the sky above his opponent then flew down as he made some sort of huge black ball(the size of Volley Ball)swirling with energy all around inside. Before his opponent had the chance to run from the attack-

" **Rasengan**!".

Naruto landed the Attack and-

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Everything within the radius of the whole Building was turned into a crater leaving no traces of it existing behind. All that was left of Naruto's opponent was the index finger of his right hand, and standing within the crator of his own doing was Naruto who took out a ciggerate, lit it and took a puff looking up to the moon and said "This...is gonna awesome".

Naruto's form turned to white dust floating away into thin air leaving the crowd completely in shock with eyes widened to dinner plates as nothing could be heard except for the wind.

One Blood Leopard who was amongst the crowd watching the fight that transpired broke the silence as she said...

"Oh...my...GOD!...".

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 **Opening Theme Song: Asian-kung-fu Generation – Re:Re: (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi Opening Theme Song)**

* * *

 **AN/: It's not much I know, but hey, I hope it was good and I apologies for any mistakes that I made if they are there. Please leave lots of reviews and remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and Tell everyone the 23rd Three tails is still alive and kicking(Even though I'm barely doing so in a Hospital).**

 **Ja Ne! : - )**


	2. The Black Cat

**Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm an orphan. I don't have a single memory of who my parents are, and I'm just pretty much a mystery in this world. But on one normal day some stranger decides to talk to me and send me a game, and my whole world changed ever since then. I'm still a mystery in this game too, only this time everybody wants to be me. The Man On The Moon.**

 **Godlike Naruto(His avatar won't be completely untouchable as he will have his weaknesses, but still awesomely strong)**

 **Harem: Yukino Kozuki, Yoruichi Shihoin(Bleach), Tia Harribel(Bleach), Tayuya(Narutoverse), Ikumi Mito(Shokugeki No Soma), Kiyone Kotetsu(Bleach) That's the whole harem, but I might change the women in it since it hasn't been fully established yet.**

 **Bashing: There are a number of people, but I can't exactly make a list- but Jiraya is sure as hell in it and Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke will be a surprise to you guys later in the story!**

 **Lemons will be minimal**

 **AN/: Okaaaaaay, so I've noticed that this story has caused some buzz in the archives of this crossover and to say the least...I didn't expect this much, but it's okay.**

 **I can work with this and I really hope to finish it. As I said before, Naruto will be a huge wrench thrown into the plot of the story which will make a whole lot of stuff that happened in the original, not to happen or be changed, but rest assured there won't be any drastic changes...I hope.**

 **Now as to some requests for Kuroyukihime to be paired with Naruto, I don't really think that's possible because...**

 **1; I'm a huge fan of the canon pairing.**

 **2; The relationship between Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime builds Haruyuki's character in the story a lot and that leads to reason number 3; If Kuroyukihime gets paired with Naruto, who does Haruyuki get paired with to build his character and his confidence? NO ONE! All the other girls don't have the care factor Kuroyukihime has and that's what attracts Haruyuki to Kuroyukihime.**

 **At this case in point. My idea to have Narutoverse or Bleachverse female characters as Ocs to make the short harem of 7 woman is now official because I really don't see any women besides Akira and Yukino. So my apologies to everyone who is honestly hoping for Kuroyukihime to be added to the harem or be paired with Naruto.**

 **This is the full harem: Yukino Kozuki, Yoruichi Shihoin(Bleach), Tia Harribel(Bleach), Tayuya(Narutoverse), Ikumi Mito(Shokugeki No Soma) and Kiyone Kotetsu(Bleach) That's the whole harem, but I might change the women in it since it hasn't been fully established yet.**

 **Anyways, let me answer some reviews:**

 **MadmansDeath: First off, thank you for the review and the helpful criticism man. I want you to know that I have taken all the advice you said into consideration, and to some of the things you said, I sort of have answers to them. To the conversation between Naruto and the creator of Burst Link, the whole thing was in bold mainly because of the conversation being telepathic as in example when the Kyuubi talks to Naruto within his mind in many other fics. I do get where you were going with it, and believe me, I know not to put just anything in bold as that is mainly used to emphasis aggression in the dialogue.**

 **As for Naruto's character, the story has just started my friend, there is always something known as character development, so I'm sure I'll be able to fix the issues to his overall character if not explain why he is the way he is.**

 **Amart11: Thanks for pointing that out man. I've been making that mistake for so long in all my fics, but now I have fixed in the first chapter so thanks again for pointing that out.**

 **FallenSpectr: Thanks a lot man. I'll be sure to do my best to make sure I stick to what I'm doing and draw more of your attention. Out of all the M-rated fics in the archives of this crossover there only appears to be~ 3 to 5 fics the last time I checked and their all not good(No disrespect to the authors of those stories). There is this one story called Accel World: Abyss Fox but I think it was discontinued or something since the author of the story hasn't updated it in about 4 years. Anyways, thanks for the review man**

 **Kminari: As it was said in the last chapter. Naruto has a ton of Killer moves/abilites so in your case man, he does have those things you mentioned, and thanks for reviewing man**

 **Alright so that's all I can answer for now. To everyone else thanks you for your support and please continue to R &R!**

 **Now then, LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on The Man On The Moon...**_

" _ **Rasengan!".**_

 _ **Naruto landed the Attack and-**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **Everything within the radius of the whole Building was turned into a crater leaving no traces of it existing behind. All that was left of Naruto's opponent was the index finger of his right hand, and standing within the crater of his own doing was Naruto who took out a ciggerate, lit it and took a puff looking up to the moon and said "This...is gonna awesome".**_

 _ **Naruto's form turned to white dust floating away into thin air leaving the crowd completely in shock with eyes widened to dinner plates as nothing could be heard except for the wind blowing past and some of the brick of the destroyed building tumbling down into the crater.**_

 _ **One Blood Leopard who was amongst the crowd watching the fight that transpired broke the silence as she said...**_

" _ **Oh...my...GOD!...".**_

… _ **.NOW!**_

* * *

 _ **A Day Later**_

 **The School Lounge**

Here find one Haruyuki Arita dressed in his school uniform looking a little depressed sitting at a table with both Naruto and Kuroyukihime who appear to be laughing at him because of the event that took place this morning causing his expression to change to a scowl as he said "Hey don't laugh at me like that, you two! I seriously thought I was gonna die. How was I supposed to know that would happen in the first place?"

"Heheee! You should have just listened to Kuro-chan in the first place, Haru. You wouldn't be in this mess if you did. Just sayin" said Naruto, only for Haruo to huff in annoyance but sighed tiredly when Kuroyukihime continued Naruto's statement...

"All jokes aside, Naruto-kun is right Haruyuki-kun. But not to worry, that experience will help when you fight against Ash Roller when you challenge him again. For now though, I want you to go to the Brain Burst Icon on your menu and challenge me when we accelerate, Haruyuki-kun".

"Ch-challenge you?! Why should I do that?" said Haruyuki as he panicked at the sudden request made by Kuroyukihime, but was put to ease by Naruto who spoke in their cable link conversation...

"Kuro-chan here will give you a more discrete explanation and help you understand the game more. The fight will end in a draw so don't worry. And if she does try anything though, I'll be there to make sure she doesn't". Naruto winked at Haruyuki who laughed nonchalantly at Nauro while Kuroyukihime gained a twitching eyebrow at Naruto's statement while she responded to it "Naruto-kun...even though that was a joke, I would like you to please refrain from saying that about be-

"Or what? You're actually going to challenge me?(Snorts) In your current condition and mines I hardly doubt you can. No stop yammering or else I'll smoke a cigarette" said Naruto with Kuroyukihime muttering something both Naruto and Haruyuki couldn't hear, then remained silent before all three of them spoke in unison...

"Burst Link!".

Once the world froze around them into a blue color with all three of them changing into their Direct Link avatars, Haruyuki clicked on the Burst link Icon on his menu and got the match-making list challenging both Naruto and Kuroyukihime.

Once this was done, their world soon changed to an open field being the twilight stage. Haruyuki, who was now standing in the form of his Brain Burst avatar turned to see Kuroyukihime who is still in the form of her Direct link avatar, and Naruto who is in his new duel avatar...

"W-wow Naruto! You look so-... so human-like!...well except for those ten tails behind you and your eyes! How did you get this form?".

Instead of Naruto answering Haruyuki's questions, it was Kuroyukihime who answered his question as she answered back...

"The form of your avatar is not created by your ideals but rather it is something your heart chose. For you see, your avatar is actually a representation of the traumas you have buried deep inside you. Naruto-kun's case is...unique because of the fact that his avatar was modified-

"Not really. That guy only modified everything besides my looks. This avatar does represent my fucked up childhood in more ways then one. I might not have had the dream you normally have, but I already know why I look this way". Hearing Naruto's statement, both Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime looked down with a saddened expression remembering Naruto's situation but they were snapped out of it when the sage-looking blonde spoke again "Alright alright- I don't need to see you both go Emo because of my past. How about you two talk things out and I'll be over here smoking".

Naruto took a few steps away from the Guardian and prodigy then lit a cigarette and smoked it much to Kuroyukihime's secret ire. As both Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki were talking, Naruto thought's traveled back to yesterday after his debut in the Accelerated World...

 _ **Flashback!**_

It was now recess in Umesato Junior High, and here find Naruto casually walking through the school's hallways on his way to the school lounge. On his way there, he was currently looking at the Website of Brain Burst and thinking to himself...

 _'Well~...It looks like the news has spread fast about me. And it looks like the Kings of Pure Colour and everyone else is trying to figure out who could be the Level 11 player. A rumor has already been spread about me being the suspect because of my match, and it looks like most of the people are actuality buying it. This means I could be facing a confrontation with a Pure Colour King soon...Meh! That doesn't matter. The evidence about me being the Level 11 player is just circumstantial meaning I should just loose a fight or two to get them of my back. That guy did call me again via the wireless cable-link today to help me strategies my temporary survival before I announce the real me so again. No stress._

 _The only thing I should be stressing about now is how to break it down to both Kuro-chan that I am a burst linker...and should I even tell her the whole truth?'._

Naruto finally reached his destination being the school lounge and saw Haruyuki sitting at the same table with Kuroyukihime and thought to himself again...

 _'Well...I already know what the conversation is about...And even though I'm still a little surprised she would chose Haru to be a_ _B_ _urst Linker AND her_ _prodigy_ _, I fully understand what she sees in the chubby_ _little_ _guy'._

Naruto walked up to the table and sat down as he greeted both Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki who spoke to him with nervous tone as he said "N-Naruto? What are you doing here? Did Senpai call you as well?".

Pulling out a long Cable from his bag and handing the other end to Kuroyukihime, Naruto turned to Haruyuki and said "Yeah she did. She called me here because she tells me that you've been stalking her in the Direct Link world and she wants me to~ **EAT YOU!**...Nah I'm just kidding(Grins)". Haryuki jumped in panic of what Naruto said to him by surprise, only to calm down and glare at his last statement and was about to respond if it wasn't for Kuroyukihime pulling out another cable attaching the one end to her Neurolinker then reaching for Haruyuki's who tried to protest not to but was re-assured by Kuroyukihime as she plugged it in anyways.

Once that was done, Kuroyukihime was the first to speak as she said "Alright then. Now that no one can listen in our conversation I can get to the topic at hand. I'm sorry for bringing you out all the way here, Haruyuki Arita. You can use Neuro-speak, right?".

"Uhm...Yeah...So what exactly have I been called for? Are you and Naruto planning some kind of elaborate joke?".

"No...well I'm not sure how to answer that question, Haruyuki-kun...What I'm about to send you and Naruto-kun is an application that will destroy your current reality. Just install it, and I will explain everything as it does-

"Ano, Kuro-chan. Just send it to him...I already have it" was what Naruto said via cable link, getting widened eyes from Kuroyukihime who asked "You...wait a minute...How did you-

"I'll explain later, I promise. For now, just help Haru over here okay, Kuro-chan?" said Naruto.

" _(Looks down...then sighs_ _tiredly_ _)_ Very well, but I want to know just about everything and nooooo~ secrets, Naruto-kun. Now then...".

Naruto decided to zone out of the conversation Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki were having as he reached for his pocket to take out a book and read it instead of what Kuroyukihime was expecting and continue reading, but stopped when he heard one Araya call out Haruyuki rudely as he walked in the lounge saying all sort of insults at him. Araya's friends almost walked in if it wasn't for seeing Naruto at the table, and secretly walked away from him sweating balls with one of them pissing their pants when Naruto sent them an Ice-cold glare telling them to not even walk any further into the lounge.

"Hey! You were supposed to bring the stuff I ordered you little chump. You think you can just run away from me like this?" said Araya. Haruyuki was just about to come up with a response only to be stopped by Kuroyukihime who said "Oh There you are, Araya-san. Haruyuki-kun hear was just telling me a lot about you. And by a lot I am referring to the little mix up as to how a disgusting Zoo animal like you could be transferred here to a school far out your tiny...puny...little peanut brain(smirks)".

Araya's smug look was replaced with one of pure anger as he said "Oh...(turns to a shit-scared Haruyuki) so that's what you have been saying about me! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!". As soon as he was done talking he pulled a mean punch and was about to throw it at Haruyuki's face. Haruyuki froze in place as fear overwhelmed him but was snapped out of it by Nauto who said "Haru! Say Burst Link right now!".

"Uhm~ BURST LINK!".

The world around Haruyuki froze and as soon as that happened, his Pig form popped right out of him and fell on his back, then stood up to see Kuroyukihime and Naruto out of their bodies also in the forms of their Direct Link avatars. Kuroyukihime turned to Naruto with a serious expression and said "Now would be the time to-

"Kuro-chan. I know I owe you a whole explanation for what's been happening with me and junk, but now isn't exactly the time. Just please... _(looks down)_ Trust me just this once and I will tell you and Haru here after school what's going on in a private chat-room I'll set up. For now, we need to help Haru with his bully problem".

"...I-..Fine! But this will be the last time you hide something from me.(Glares) We will have a serious conversation about you having secrets again later, Naruto-kun".

"Yeah yeah I hear ya loud and clear Kuro-chan. No secrets for me since they always come back to bite me in the ass- I know the deal" said Naruto as he shrugged off Kuroyukihime's glare, then turned to a nervous and confused Haruyuki with Kuroyukihime doing the same...

 _ **Flashback End!**_

…"Naruto-kun...Naruto?...Naruto stop day dreaming this instant!".

Getting out of his dazed expression, Naruto turned to Kuroyukihime with a tired look as he said "Ah~ Sorry about that. I was just thinking back to yesterday. So Haru, is there anything you wanna ask me since I'm sure you're done asking Kuro-chan questions here?".

With a little hesitation, Haruyuki gathered some courage inside of him and spoke to Naruto as he said...

"I-I actually have two questions, Naruto. Is it possible that you could help train me to become a better Burst Linker? I don't really know if-

"Yeah sure, I can. I have some other games at home that's a bit similar to brain Burst so we don't have to come here and do this considering my situation and all of that". Nodding to the answer he got from Naruto, Haruyuki remained silent for a moment then spoke again as he said "Uhm...I don't know how to put this but...What's your relationship with Kuroyukihime-senpai, Naruto? I've never seen the both of you in one place before, and I've hardly ever saw either of you when I Direct link".

"That's...complicated, Haruyuki-kun" answered Kuroyukihime instead of Naruto and she continued "Myself and Naruto have known each other since we were 10 years old. I guess you can see we-

"Used to be girlfriend and Boyfriend, Haru. But since Kuro-chan decided dump me after some time we became friends so don't worry about me, Haru(Foxy Grin)...She is 100 percent single~ so you can-

Naruto was stopped before he could finish his sentence by a right hook he caught from a firey pissed Kuroyukihime who said "Naruto Uzumaki...Please refrain from talking about my past without my permission...Even if it is apart of your past as well".

"And why should I do that when it's honestly the truth. Why do you have to be so secretive about everything Kuro-chan. It's not like we-

"Naruto!" was what a frustrated Kuroyukihime said with Naruto shaking his head negatively at Kuroyukihime, then turned to Haruyuki as he said to him "I'll be there to watch the fight, Haru. Best of luck to you, bro. Burst Out!".

Naruto left the area leaving both Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki to themselves as an awkward silence came for a moment between the two burst linkers...then it was destroyed by Haruyuki who said "Soooo~...Was Naruto just joking about what he said senpai?- N-not that I care- I just wanted t-to c-clarify and know so I can- W-well, it's just so I can get to know you a lot more and not assume anything! That's all!... _(Whimpers)_ ".

Sighing to herself about the blond-haired teen that just left, Kuroyukihime turned to her prodigy and walked a little closer to him as she replied to his question...

"Yes. Me and Naruto had that kind of relationship when we were younger, but it ended when Naruto experienced something... _(looks down in sadness of the memory)..._ very traumatic in his life that changed him again completely...and so did I, but not as much worse as what he went through that time. In the End, we couldn't see each other in the same light as we did before so I ended the relationship before it got worse...Now enough of about that. Lets get back to our discussion, Haruyuki-kun".

"H-hai...Senpai"...

 _ **Sometime Later**_

 **The Accelerated World**

"Well, it looks like things aren't going as planned for Haru...again _(narrows his eyes in worry)_ ".

Standing at the top of a building is Naruto in the form of his duel avatar watching the match between Haruyuki and Ash Roller take place, and Haru was now having a hard time fighting his opponent since his previous plan back-fired.

Naruto was standing by himself, but he could still feel the eyes of the crowd on him every time he didn't look at them...

 _'(Sigh) Being a mystery has it's perks in some points, but it can be difficult to get used to when everyone is so fucking afraid of you._

 _Maybe I over did it with my_ _debut_ _but then again, I couldn't just use a simple attack on such a high leveled player, plus, I didn't want_ _my_ _weakness_ _es_ _to show out so quick_ _ly_ _giving more evidence as t_ _o_ _who I am...but by the looks their giving me_ _and the vibes I'm getting from them_ _, I won't be known as just some lucky newbie who defeated a level 6 player under less then a minute for long..._ _(sigh) Whatever'._

"So you must be The Man On The Moon, aka the self-proclaimed Moon God".

Naruto turned around to see who was talking to him, and saw what appears to be a small black cat sitting down on the ground looking directly at him with those glistening gold eyes causing Naruto to raise in eyebrow in slight surprise as he spoke to the talking black female-sounding cat and said "Yeah...Yes I am. And who might you be, Kitty-chan?".

The black cat _ **(AN/: Does not have a the normal dark male voice but her original voice)**_ giggled at the nickname Naruto gave it, or rather 'her' by the sound of it's voice before it jumped towards Naruto who caught the black cat with both hands and settled it on his right shoulder then turn his attention back at the fight...

"My name is Silent Death, but my real name is Yoruichi. A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Moon God" answered the black cat, and Naruto remained silent for a short while before he responded "Like wise, Kitty-chan. So, what can I do for you since you are the first person brave enough to approach me. I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to sit on my shoulder and watch some fight between a newbie and a level two poser".

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Moon God. But I'm not here to ask you something. Rather, I have been asked to do something for you with getting absolutely nothing in return".

Raising his eyebrow in confusion to what the cat said to him, Naruto quickly responded to the statement with a question of his own...

"Really now? Who told you do something for me? And what exactly is it that you are supposed to do? I don't mind favors so long as I know why you want to do one for me and what it is, Kitty-chan".

The black cat remained silent for a moment before it's tale wrapped it's self around Naruto's neck softly and replied to him...

"...I know who you are, Uzumaki Naruto. Before you speak, let me finish what I have to say, and here me out...I...was one of your childhood friends before 'that day' came. My parents, who used to work for your parents, were very much close with yours so you can say we were kind of like siblings back then.

Believe me when I say I desperately wanted to find you and be your friend again to help you live through the hellish life that was forced upon you ever since that time, but my parents and the creator of the accelerated world told me not to go anywhere near you until you were approached by him, my parents or some other important people from your past life first and as you can tell...I recently found out from the creator himself who messaged me about you being apart of the game.

Long story short...I'm not expecting you to accept my apology for being apart of the cause of your-...situation right away, but I really am sorry for everything...Naruto-kun".

"Hm...Okay...I was kind of not expecting this again this week... _(sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose)_ " said Naruto as his expression became unreadable for a moment as his face was hidden by the shadow made from his blond spiky hair, but looked up to the sky as he gave a tired sigh once again before he spoke again as he said...

"Quick question, Yoruichi...is there anyone else from my past that plans to get in contact with me like you are doing now or like he did?".

"No...not that I know anybody else per say, but you do have Godparents and I don't know the rest of the friends or family you had.

As for your Godparents, I don't know who they are, much less know where they are, but I think I'm the only friend you had growing up, Naruto-kun...I know it's way too late to say this again but-

"Then don't bother...I already forgive you for not being there sooner then you were supposed to be, and I'm pretty sure you were that chocolate-skinned babe who rescued me from those drug-addicted assholes who kidnapped me back then when I was 9 years old...assuming you are that girl since she did look 2 to 7 years older then me.

Anyways, besides the usual 'How did we meet?' and 'How were my parents like and how was I like' questions I might come to ask you some time, what's your deal with Accelerated World, and what is the favor you need to do for me, Kitty-chan?".

The cat was surprised at Naruto's sudden reply to what she was going to ask and how he took what she said, but the black female cat giggled nonetheless as soon as she replied to his questions...

"To your first question, I started being a burst Linker 5 years ago and the people who introduced me to this game were my two sisters as they have been playing this game long before the pure colour kings came along and ruined everything. Like everyone else, I was thrilled at the ability that comes with the game so I guess you can say I kinda got hooked on it fast and I decided to dedicate all my free time to it.

If you are asking why me or my sisters aren't-...you know, famous players or high level players. It's mainly because we don't fight for more points or to just level up until you are satisfied, but we play the game just for some mindless beat em-up fun! We mostly stick to level 7 and we make sure we stay under the radar of every legion so we don't get caught up in the drama of the game right now.

We do what we want, and we somehow stay out of trouble with all the other legions".

"For real? This whole time you have been apart of the Accelerated World and nobody has bothered you?" asked Naruto with the black cat giving sigh before it continued "We were 'the talk of the of the town' once as a lot of players called us the black pearl crew once upon a time, but that rumor died down when they realized we didn't have the objective to become more popular like all the other burst linkers do.

Like I said, we only play the game to enjoy it and not become so driven by it like everybody else...especially like all the people I know who used unlimited burst so much their kiddy bodies ended up remaining the same".

"Okay..That actually answers my first question. Do you mind if I smoke?" was what Naruto asked before he took out a cigarette and was about to light it and smoke as he waited for an answer from Yoruichi the black cat who responded "Go Ahead, My dad smokes so I'm not disgusted by smokers as much as the girls my age- And no. I don't smoke...my older sister does".

" _(Takes a puff and blows the smoke)..._ Your family...Did I ever get to meet them...you know- After the day I lost my memory?" asked Naruto.

The black cat 'Hm'd to itself before it turned to Naruto and answered back "My parents? Yes. My younger sister? No. My older sister? Probably since you do go to the same school as her and you work together".

"Really?...I still wouldn't know her, Kitty-chan. I'm not how you would say- social wise with other kids. I'm what they call 'The most Gifted Kid and the most Rebellious Kid in school', meaning people don't know what to really think of me or they probably don't like me much since I take all the trophies and meddles home, but I also get the most detentions".

"Fufufufu! I know! But don't worry about her. You might not have seen her or remember her, but she has saved you from a number of dumb things you have done in school before. Now then, as to your second question, the creator of the game has recently updated the game this passed hour in accordance to your secret status as the Level 11 player. What is the update?...(grins)It's your own little squad".

Naruto eye-widened for a moment at this...but slowly nodded as he checked the info box of his menu to see the black cat was right...

"I see...and the name of the squad is-... _(deadpans)..._ The Moon Angels? Really? That tittle sounds so familiar to 'Charlies' Angels'. This guy has no sense of creativity to be honest".

"Tell me about it _(eye rolls)_. But he gave your squad that name with reason. The first being in reference to your name The Man On The Moon obviously, and the second is that our base of operations is actually a new stage in the game and players can only travel there if they somehow can find a way to fly up there otherwise, there is no way of getting excess to it unless you are apart of the squad or you are...well the level 11 player".

Naruto paused for a second with his eyes narrowing slightly...then sweat dropped when he looked up to the moon knowing exactly what Yoruichi was talking about...

"No shit".

"It's crazy right? But it's kind of awesome when you think about it. Anyways, being apart of the squad requires a lot of things with the list being:

1, you have to be level seven and up.

2, the price to join the crew is 600 points meaning you have to have more then that in order to join.

3, you have to have nothing but victories and no losses in your player status and last but not least, once a player becomes apart of your squad, their player level changes to Zero signifying they are now official a 'Moon Angel'".

"Wow! Zero? That sound ominous. I'd ask what are the things you do being apart of the squad, but it looks like the fight is about to end. I'll read up the rest on this squad when I get time- And let me guess...the favor you have to do for me is become apart of the squad?".

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I haven't told my sisters yet about my decision, but hey, I wouldn't mind being under your command and helping you out have some fun messing with people.

You may not remember this but... _(inwardly smiles)..._ butpulling pranks on people, scaring wimpy kids and having irresponsible fun was our thing as kids back in the day and I really do miss that. I know it won't be same since you aren't the Naruto I knew from back then as you have obviously grown up now...but it would be nice to just give it try since this is a game we can pretty much do whatever we want with here and you can get away with too".

Naruto looked into the black cat's eyes for a moment, then look towards the fight again with a stoic expression as he spoke...

"...Yoruichi...the memories may be gone...but what you just said...actually made my instincts tell me everything you said is absolutely true. I.-...I know I don't know you very well too, but something is telling me that I have no absolute reason not to trust you, and I-...for some reason feel comfortable around you as if with you being around me, there's nothing that bring me down no matter what bullshit I cause I have a feeling you are one of the few people in my life who condone my crazy violent side...

...Tell you what, I'll give you my answer tomorrow when you come over to my house when I knock off from work. You do know where I live right?".

"Hai...okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at 8, Naruto-kun. You friend over there has managed to win the fight even when the odds were stacked against him... _(Snickers)..._ He actually remains me of you in a way. No matter how dire the situation was, you always would find a way to pull through and make the most of it as if nothing was or is difficult for you to beat or conquer".

"Yeah... _(smirks)_...I know. It's why I like the kid so much, and I know for sure his gonna do some pretty big stuff in this game when the time comes. I just hope his friends, his reality or his guardian don't get in the way of things like I think they will" said Naruto as his eyes gazed down at Silver Crow aka Haruyuki who was celebrating his win against Ash Roller, and the black female Cat on his shoulder hopped off and walked away into the darkness but not before look back Naruto one last time as she said to herself...

"Onee-chan was right. Maybe too right...he hasn't changed one bit...but he is more attractive then he ever was before... _(blushes and grins)_...Fufufu...You may think you are just having fun playing this game, but you will be doing more then that, Naruto-kun... _(smiles)_ "...

… _ **..** **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Closing Theme Song: Bonnie Pink – Cotton Candy**_

* * *

 _ **AN/: First off, I like both the opening and closing song of this fic. If you don't know them and you love Japanese music, I advice you to get them. Seriously, with music as good as this, there is never a dull moment in life(smiles) especially when things don't seem to be going your way. Anyways, please remember to leave lots of reviews and I'll be sure to post another update soon.**_

 _ **Other then that please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool...Have a good day/good night out there!**_


	3. Scarlet Red in her Prime

_AN/: I won't pretend I'm happy with the response I got from the previous story I put up which is probably deleted now, but whatever. Either guys didn't know the anime I was crossing over in that fic...or just didn't care all that much about it._

 _Putting that aside, I have gotten to work on correcting my mistakes from the last two chapters of this fic encase any of you were planning on re-reading it. This update will be a little short but sweet none the less anyway._

 _Also, I plan to update A Crazy World: Lemon Chronicles next after I get to rewiting another fic, than maybe Wishes for a Maelstrom afterwards._

 _Also, this is the updated version of the harem: Yuniko Kozuki, Yoruichi Shihoin(Bleach), Tia Harribel(Bleach), Ikumi Mito(Shokugeki No Soma), Kiyone Kotetsu(Bleach) That's the whole harem._

 _So without any further or do, please remember to seriously R &R. You guys might not think it means anything but it does...seriously- But please enjoy this update!_

 **Opening Theme Song: HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR – Ichirin No Hana**

* * *

 _Previously on The Man On The Moon_

 _Naruto looked into the black cat's eyes for a moment, then look towards the fight again with a stoic expression as he spoke..._

" _...Yoruichi...the memories may be gone...but what you just said...actually made my instincts tell me everything you said is absolutely true. I.-...I know I don't know you very well too, but something is telling me that I have no absolute reason not to trust you, and I-...for some reason feel comfortable around you as if with you being around me, there's nothing that bring me down no matter what bullshit I cause I have a feeling you are one of the few people in my life who condone my crazy violent side..._

 _...Tell you what, I'll give you my answer tomorrow when you come over to my house when I knock off from work. You do know where I live right?"._

" _Hai...okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at 8, Naruto-kun. You friend over there has managed to win the fight even when the odds were stacked against him...(Snickers)...He actually remains me of you in a way. No matter how dire the situation was, you always would find a way to pull through and make the most of it as if nothing was or is difficult for you to beat or conquer"._

" _Yeah...(smirks)...I know. It's why I like the kid so much, and I know for sure his gonna do some pretty big stuff in this game when the time comes. I just hope his friends, his reality or his guardian don't get in the way of things like I think they will" said Naruto as his eyes gazed down at Silver Crow aka Haruyuki who was celebrating his win against Ash Roller, and the black female Cat on his shoulder hopped off and walked away into the darkness but not before look back Naruto one last time as she said to herself..._

" _Onee-chan was right. Maybe too right...he hasn't changed one bit...but he is more attractive then he ever was before...(blushes and grins)...Fufufu...You may think you are just having fun playing this game, but you will be doing more then that, Naruto-kun...(smiles)"..._

 _NOW!_

* * *

 _ **Two Days later: Night time**_

"...So let me get this straight. This whole time...7 days ago to be exact. The creator of burst link called you via wireless cable-linking, told you he knew your parents than asked you to play his game since he 'aparantly' needs your help with it. Not only that, but apparently you where the first person to play Burst link when you were a kidd and he has been modding your old avatar to what it is today and he gave it to you back in order for you to play a roll and in helping him with the game...I know I left a few things out but is that all true?".

"Yep...Every single thing you said is crystal diamond clear, Niko-chan. I am the level eleven player".

In the living room of the Uzumaki residence, here find both Yuniko dressed in her respective attire.

And Naruto dressed in some comfy grey tracksuits with slippers and a yellow shirt relaxing on one of the couches together with his red-haired surrogate little sister eating some lasagna on separate plates. Naruto kept on eating regardless of the fact that the things he just said to Yuniko are quite surprising and hard to swallow considering her situation with it all.

Yuniko however, had her face hidden from view as she was looking down and said nothing causing Naruto paused mid way from his eating...

Than from out of nowhere Yuniko punched Naruto right in the middle of his face with a fast & angry right hand while yelling "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER THEN NOW?! JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?!".

Naruto honestly didn't see this coming nor did he expect such a reaction from his housemate/surrogate younger sister. As much as he wanted to given an immediate response to defend himself, he already had food in his mouth thus the reason why was on the floor choking hard and trying to nurse his bleeding nose while hoping to releave the food stuck down his throat.

Yuniko panicked when she saw this, and immediately regretted what she did to Naruto and tried to help while saying a bunch of apologies-

Only to get a right foot to the face, specifically the right side, as well.

Now here we find the two teens lying on the floor with one choking from food going down the wrong hole and the other waling and crying on the floor in pain.

A few minutes later the two brother and sister could be seen relaxing again only this time Naruto has tissues up his nose and Yuniko has a right blue eye...

"Did you have to kick me so hard-

"Did you have to punch me while I was eating my food?".

With a low growl Yuniko looked sideways while responding "Point made. I'll pay you a 100 bucks this weekend".

Yukino paused for a moment as she continued eating her food...while also holding up an ice pack to her face trying to stop the pain and the swelling, and secretly cursing her brother's mix marshall arts training for making his right food as hard as diamonds...

"But seriously, Naru-kun. What the fuck have you gotten yourself into? And you even know just how much buzz you made in the game in just one week? People are accussing you of modding the entire game, or better yet, you being the creator of the game inserting yourself and being an ass about it".

"First off, I never do something without knowing what I am doing, and what will I gain from it. Secondly, you know I can't standing modding a video game so don't give me that crap.

If he gave me the choice between starting out normal or taking that avatar, I would chosen the former because I know my gaming skills would have allowed me to be the best with no cheating or modding.

Thirdly...I haven't really paid much attention to how much buzz I caused. All did was fight a couple high-ranked players and maybe sent a message to the white king that I don't fuck with her and I plan to take her out...was it really that bad?" said Naruto.

Yuniko remained silent at first, but sighed before she looked back at Naruto and said "Alright fine, I get what you're saying. But do have any idea what type of trouble you have caused for yourself...and a little bit for me?

You've only been in this game for like a week and heads are already rolling because of you. The Crypt Cosmic Circus has been trying to hunt down players who can fly or high-jump so they ca get to your Territory and get rid of you and own it for theirselves. The Leonids have been investigating every single level 1 and level 2 player they could come across just so they could find you and apparently have you kicked out the game by the blue king challenging you.

And that little threat you sent to the white king after your last fight was not taken lightly, Naru-kun. I don't really follow up with The Oscillatory Universe because they weird me the fuck out, but those people are bad news. And don't even get me started on my kingdom!" said Yuniko with a loud groan thinking about her kingdom known as Prominence.

"You mean that leopard lady stalking me and all my fights, and the rumors of you knowing me since the Blue King says every time I connect to the global net and log in, you're somehow not too far from me. And also some level 8 player in your kingdom trying to usurp you for your position as king?" said Naruto.

Yumiko groaned again at the last statement Naruto made and replied with another groan while slumping her shoulders really low...

"Sasuke fucking Uchiha aka Supreme Blazer. Ever since I recruited that dick head his been nothing but a thorn under foot making a ruckus in everyone's territory in reality, than fighting people in duels were it's all or nothing taking them out of the game perminently and leveling up like some fat hungry lady at a baffet.

So far his been very successful at too. And because of that I've been getting nothing but threats from that bitch from the Oscillatory Universe about him, and he never stops hunting me down and challenging me! Which I might add he losses all the time but he gets more and more difficult to fight when he keeps on coming back with more upgrades and weapons that counter my own arsenal".

"Why not just fight the guy head on and challenge him with his own stipulation?" asked Naruto.

Yukino sighed before she responded "Because his been helping me track down Cherry Rook...the current chrome disaster. Sure he has his own reasons but right now I just don't care what they are...I need to put an end to that before it gets worse".

Naruto frowned at hearing what Yuniko had to say...then gave her a serious expression surprising the red head next him as he said...

"So you're still trying to find your friend Cherry...I was asking myself what happened to you and that friend of yours after you started living with me. Cherry is the 5th chrome disaster?".

"Yeah...and he got from that sleezy bastard Yellow Radio...I knew was desprate but..." said Yuniko who ended her statement with a sigh and frown.

Before she could continue speaking, the door bell was heard.

Before she could say something Naruto stood up to get the door to open it...

...And in came Yoruichi a greeting to Naruto and leaving her shoes at the door.

Yoruichi is dark-skinned and tall woman with beautiful long purple hair tied into one pony tail and she has gorgeous gold eyes. For clothing she wore some skin-tight black tights and a gold T-shirt ontop with the bottom half cut off exposing her back, hips and torso.

Yukino, with a look of surprise first which turned to anger(with a little jealousy) stood from where she was sitting and pointed furiously at the ebony purplelette while saying "Naru-kun, who the fuck is this? And what did I say about bringing whores over to our house!".

Yuroichi eyebrow twitched at the comment made about her, but Naruto was quick to speak before she could adress herself as he quickly replied to Yuniko "Would you mind taking that nasty comment back, Niko-chan? This Yoruichi Shihouin, an old friend of mines from before I lost my memories. And her family owns the dojo me and you go to so I'd apologies to her if I were you and kiss the ground she walks on like a peasant".

Yoruichi followed Naruto back to the living area and sat next to him from his right while Yuniko sat on his left.

The 11 year-old red head never stopped glaring daggers at Yoruichi who merely smiled back at her and spoke to her...

"So you must be Naruto-kun's little sister, Yuniko Uzumaki. I already know about you from the sparring matches we recorded back at my father's dojo, but it is a pleasure to meet you in person...Scarlet Rain(smirks)".

Yuniko eye-widened at this, but growled as she replied "So you checked who was in here before you got up my doorstep and porch. And you must be...".

Yuniko paused mid-way her statement to check her burst link options to see what is Yoruichi's gamer name is...then gasped and eye-widened a second time as she yelled "FLASH GODDESS?! ONE OF THE INFAMOUS THREE MEMBERS OF THE BLACK PEARL CREW?!".

With a giggle and eye smiles, Yoruichi responded "The one and only baby. It's nice to see people haven't forgotten about me and my two sisters, and the crew we formed even after all this time of only my older sister being the most active player among the three of us".

Before Naruto could speak, he was interrupted by Yuniko who jumped him by surprise causing the both of them to fall down to the ground with Yuniko on his lap comically ringing his neck while yelling madly...

"WHERE. DO YOU. GET. ALL. THIS. DAMN. LUCK. YOU. BASTARD?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND THE BLACK PEARL CREW SINCE THEY LITTERALLY LIVE OUTSIDE OF ALL THE TERRITORIES OF THE 7 KINGDOMS?!"

Naruto would have said something if he wasn't hanging on to his consciousness and possibly his own life. He seriously needs to start paying attention to his surroundings more so he doesn't allow Yuniko to do something like this again in the near future. Especially on their bets of Yuniko landing a surprise hit on Naruto for a couple bucks.

Yoruichi did nothing but laugh at the spectacle before her and said...

"It seems I'm not the only one suspicious of Naruto-kun's incredible luck since I remember playing cards with him back in he day and I never got a cent from him every time. But besides that though, I actually tracked him down and found him inspecting Silver Crow's second fight a week ago".

Yuniko finally stopped what she was doing, then turned to Yoruichi with a look of surprise and said...

"Huh?...Why would you track him down? You want him to be apart of your crew?".

Naruto was the one to speak this time(after rubbing his neck soothingly, coughing a little to clear his throat then smacking his sister behind her head) as he said...

"Remember what I told you about me and everything? Well she's also apart of that. The creator of the game has allowed me to have a crew of my own, or in actual terms 'Deputies' since I am Burst Link's Sheriff in every sense of the word".

Yuniko eye-widened again as she yelled "YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR FIRST MOON ANGEL?!".

This time Naruto was quick to think on his feet as he saw Yuniko jumping for him with the attempt to ring his neck again but he bent down avoiding her causing her to crash onto a couch face first with her mouth open tasting the fabric of it as well...

...Naruto with a deadpan said to her "I've chocked enough tonight, Niko~chan. You wanna choke something? Feel free to grab a pillow like a crazy person".

Yuniko immediately turned back to her brother breathing comical fire like a dragon while yelling "FUCK YOUUUUUUU!...but wait a minute. Why is she here? Is it because this house isn't anyone's territory?...Oh no...This house is apart of the moon, isn't it?".

Yoruichi nodded at the rhetorical question Yuniko made while saying "It was updated after people started realizing where Naruto-kun lives. Some other places like the McDonald's near by his school is also apart of the moon as well, and even after such a sort amount of time, Naruto-kun has gotten himself a serious following by players who want to be moon angels or players who just out-right respect him for all the fights he has been in.

I think it was yesterday when I was told a fight between a level two player and a level six player broke out in one of the free-zone areas of the city because one of them saying Naruto-kun is nothing but a lucky modder with no respect for the game. Wonder who said that between the two. My guess is the level six player since the other player was fighting like a cheated wife in MMA".

"Anyway. Niko-chan, I called Yoruichi over here to give me some information regarding that problem you have with Cherry Rook" said Naruto, and Yuniko froze in shock and surprise at this revelation made by Naruto for a short while...than frowned sadly as she said "You're doing your job as the level 11 player to remove players who are causing chaos in the game...am I right?".

Naruto saw the saddened expression on Yuniko's face...than walked up to her and took her by her right hand back to the couch they both were sitting on together with Yoruichi.

Naruto turned to Yuniko and spoke to her with a smile on his face...

"Not exactly. Look Niko-chan...I know how much you cared for your friend and I've seen the way you two are when you play games with him. By know you should know that despite how we treat each other when were alone or out in public...I care about you and there's nothing more I want than to see my little sister always happy.

No matter where we are, even in this game I want to look after you and make you happy. So that's why I've been fighting a bunch of players who knew about what happened to Cherry while Yoruichi posed as a level 4 player who joined Yellow Radio's kingdom to find out where is Cherry and where did Yellow Radio find the chrome disaster and why he gave it to him".

Yuniko grew teary at this, but wiped away the tears as soon as they came while saying she had something in her eyes to which of course Naruto snorted at while saying the house is too clean to have insects or dust, and Yoruichi snickering at her with eye smiles.

"Anyways. After I got the info I wanted from the players I beat down and Yoruichi-chan here, I got to talk to the creator of the game and I told him the situation about Cherry Rook and the chrome disaster thing, along with your relationship with him.

The reply I got from him was...just the one I was looking for" said Naruto. Yuniko grew confused at what Naruto said, but it was Yoruichi who spoke this time getting the full attention Yuniko...

"What Naruto-kun means by that is this. When Naruto-kun fights the chrome disaster, he won't kick Cherry Rook out of the game. However, Cherry Rook will still be punished for accepting the chrome disaster mainly because he knew what it was in the first place regardless of the mental & emotional state he was in at the time.

Another thing the creator mentioned is because of the fact that Naruto is helping you out with this whole situation, you should compensate Naruto for it since he is doing you a favor not just by curing your friend of the chrome disaster but also keeping him in the game as well".

"I saw that coming by a mile" said Yuniko with a frown and eye-roll before she continued "By compensate, does he mean I should give Naru-kun half of my points and step down from my position as the red king? Or maybe lose the game altogether".

Naruto shook his head at what Yuniko said further confusing her...than stood up to go get his neurolinker and put it on around his neck. After doing that, he turned it on and connected to the Global net causing both Yoruichi and Yuniko to get the alert that the Level 11 player is near by.

Naruto turned to Yuniko then held her by her hands pulling her up causing her to stand in front of him...

Naruto stood for a moment looking like he was typing something, then turned to Yuniko telling her to open the message box she has in the game's menu.

Once she did, she opened the message...than her eyes turned to white dinner plates while wording the message out loud...

"Dear Scarlet Rain, the level 11 player also known as The Man On The Moon would kindly like you to ascend from your position as the red king and be apart of his squad known as The Moon Angels of Burst Link.

If you choose to accept this you will be given all the privileges of being a moon angel such as going into any territory of the seven colour kingdoms whether you are using incognito mode or not, hosting matches between players and getting a percentage of points from doing so since the matches you hold will boost the points gained 2 times the amount.

And also...you will be given the option of changing your name, adjusting the appearance of your in-game avatar and getting better armament then the current suit of armor you have...O...M...GEEEEEEE!".

Yuniko jumped for joy after yelling out the last thing she said with both Naruto and Yoruichi chucking at her as the gold-eyed purpellete spoke to Naruto...

"I thought she was going to be angry with you since I personally believed she liked being the red king".

"I was thinking the same thing too...but I quickly remembered how she was quick to stab her own team in the back for me in GTA Online and Call of Duty" said Naruto.

Yuniko finally calmed down, and turned to Naruto with a grin as she said "Of course I wanna join your crew, Onii-sama! Screw being a King when I can be something even more then that!".

"Good to hear, now here's how you can join my crew. First you have to enter the game. You'll find a drink close to you which is called 'Moon Shine'. When you do, drink it.

As soon as you finished the drink you'll feel a little woozy and funny and SWOOP!...you'll be flown up into sky and land on the moon. When you get there, you'll find a replica building of the White House, that's my HQ...and in reality, this house. From there I will be giving you the option to change your name and choose how you wanna look.

The down side, or upside depending how you look at it is that your avatar will have your current appearance in real life being your body, face and height, but some of the things from your last appearance will remain to signify the dream you had when you joined the game the first time".

"Okay. Burst Li-

"Not now!" said Yoruichi stopping Yuniko from entering the game, than continued "You have to be in your territory or any other besides the territory of the moon for this to work. If you don't get the drink, you will loose all your health and 800 points dropping you back onto one of the random stages of the game or get completely kicked out of it. That is one of the security majors made against people who can't fly or get to the moon the legal way".

"Woah...okay. Tomorrow it is then".

 _ **The next Day, Afternoon**_

After following the instructions Naruto gave her, Yuniko now find herself standing on the moon coming face to face with the building Naruto told her about.

The entire building is the replica of the white house down to the last detail outside except for the top having a different flag which is two cigarettes crossed in an X and a white flame underneath the cigarettes.

"Cool~...but I wish he would have told me I was gonna loose half my health and points anyway...that drink tasted like drinking dirt in the dessert on a hot day" said Yuniko who walked onward to the building known as **'The Moon Tower'** from above it written in Showcard Gothing Text.

Once she got to the entrance she went in and followed the arrows that where on the floor and stares leading her to the main office.

Yuniko didn't even bother to knock as she opened the doors and went inside...then giggled at what she saw being her surrogate brother in his in-game avatar sitting at a desk signing some papers with the desk made to look like the president's desk except for the flag being the one that is on top of the building, and the framed pictures are photo's of Naruto with Yuniko separately and together.

"Hello...Mr. President. Doing some paperwork to save America?" said Yuniko in a sarcastic tone and laughing after words. Naruto eye-rolled at her while saying "I'm sighing off on every single fight that takes place in the game and all the people who join or level up...Can you believe this shit?"

"Yep!" said Yuniko who continued "When your job is to help run the game smoothly and protect it from players trying to corrupt it, you're bound to do stuff like this like a king ruling his country or a chief ruling his land...and I gotta say, it makes you look super old! Like the teachers you like to diss and make fun off!".

"Hahaha! The joke is so funny I lost the ability to laugh" was what Naruto said sarcastically, than threw a piece of paper to Yuniko who caught it...

"Sign it, then decide if you wanna keep your name or change it".

"...This paper is about my new appearance, but it's already filled in. All that's left is to change or keep my name" said Yuniko, and Naruto stood up from where he was and left the office while speaking to Yuniko...

"I know what you like and don't like, Imouta-chan, so I took the liberty of picking out the clothes and body armor for you. As for your armament, follow me".

Doing what her brother told her, Yuniko followed her brother down to basement of the building.

Once they got there, Yuniko found herself in a very high-in-height & wide spacious room that looks like a garage by the tools and large workshops around, then she turned to see something veeeeeerry~ tall under a thick black sheet...

"I was up all night working on this and i spent nearly all my points on this big guy. I showed it to the creator of the game and he was super impressed...then he laughed at me for ripping off a movie...like he never that himself" said Naruto.

Yuniko couldn't help but feel joy and excitement well up inside of her fast in bucket loads, and it increased ten fold when she saw her brother walk up to it and do some weird hand signs she couldn't understand.

Maybe it was a code to activate something- to which of course Yuniko was right to think that way as the sheet disappeared the very second Naruto stopped doing those strange hand signs...

...And what she saw made her eye-widened and gasp like a boy getting the toy he always wanted...

Naruto turned to her and smirked as he said...

"Yuniko-chan. My soon to be official 2nd Moon Angel and possibly my highest ranked Moon Angel as well. Let me introduce you to your new suit of armor that you will be steering when in battle or among other players. This is your new best friend, better known to you and everyone else...as Scarlet Prime".

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **Closing Theme Song: Mac Miller – Polo Jeans(Feat. Earl Sweatshirt)**

* * *

 _AN/: Sorry for the lack of action, but I do promise lots of it in more chapters and few limes and lemons as well. Also, sorry in advance for any mistakes I couldn't fix or see when I was trying to._

 _Also, feel free to correct on the term used to call a players extra suit of armor since I think I might be calling it by the wrong term. I haven't watched Accel World in so long and I am out of touch with this anime. Never mind the manga._

 _How do you guys feel about Yuniko's new armament? Too much? Too obvious? Or too crazy? Let me know in your review._

 _Nothing else to say so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and have a great time!...But seriously, please review. It helps me make more updates._


End file.
